Beavis and Butthead Play Cuphead
by kirby65422
Summary: When Beavis and Butthead unexpectedly win an XBOX ONE, they also receive a disc for a game called Cuphead. This gaming series will get red hot! More importantly, what will they think of the game? Will it suck? Will it be cool? That's up for our favorite perverted idiots to decide!
1. Prologue

In a place in America called Highland, there lived two idiots that lived in a run-down house by the name of Beavis and Butthead. Summer vacation had just started and the trio were ready to do their regular activities. "So, urmheh. What do you want to do, Butthead? Hehehe." Beavis asked as the two boys made it to their house. "Same thing we do every summer vacation, dumbass. We eat nachos, read porn, and more importantly, we don't have to like, go to school for 3 months. Uhuhuhuh." Butthead answered in his usual nonchalant, but aggressive way as Beavis muttered something like "Oh yeah."

However, this vacation was going to be rather different for them as a man dropped off a package at their front door. "Urm, Butthead?" "Yeah, Beavis?" "Did we like, order something?" "Uh, I don't think so."

The two voices did not go unheard. "Beavis? Butthead?" The two boys nonchalantly stared at him. "Yeah, that's us! Urmheh!"

"Well then, congratulations to you two! You just won our sweepstake and with it, received an XBOX ONE and a free copy of Cuphead!"  
"Uh, XBOX ONE?" Butthead asked, confused. "Erm, Cuphead?" Beavis asked as well.

-FLASHBACK-  
7 days ago, Beavis and Butthead got lost inside Highland Mall while searching for some lost tickets to a Textures concert. "I told you to hold onto those tickets, dumbass." Butthead angrily scolded Beavis. "Shut up, Butthead, I'm trying to find them! Urmheh!" Beavis shot back. The two were distracted from their squabbling as they found a ticket, but not to a Textures concert. "Dude! Look at this!" the two idiots made out to be 'XBOX ONE for a lucky winner along with a free copy of Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil.' The two decided this was better anyway. "Whoa! XBOX!? Is this like something with porn in it!?" "And there are some chicks with big hooters that come along with it too! Hehehehe!" The two idiots, having no idea what they were about to win decided to enter this sweepstake. "We're there, dude!"

-PRESENT DAY-  
"Oh yeah!" Butthead now recalled. The two stared at each other before. "YES!" The two metalheads chanted Iron Maiden as Butthead snatched the package from the mailcarrier's hands. "Have a nice day!" The mailcarrier shouted as he went his own way.

"Erm, good day to you, sir!" Beavis shouted back as the duo entered their house and Butthead set the package down.  
"OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" Beavis chanted as Butthead ripped the package apart. "What do you think I'm doing, buttmunch?" Inside, they found a brand-new XBOX ONE along with a box of Cuphead.

"Is this it?" Butthead asked, disappointed. "Look, Butthead! There are like, these cord thingies you have to plug in!" "Just to watch some porn? This is gonna suck."

-A FEW MOMENTS OF HOOKING UP THE XBOX ONE LATER-

"Finally, we can watch some porn!" Butthead laughed as he turned the XBOX on.

Beavis and Butthead, were, needless to say, surprised. "Is this like a video game console or something?" Beavis asked as he pulled out two controllers. "Uh, I think so." Butthead answered as he pulled out a disc containing Cuphead. "Let's put this thing in so we can see what the hell we won." Butthead added as he put in the disc, a tad disappointed that this was not what the duo hoped it would be.

Little did the two knuckleheads know they were about to play one of the most difficult games of the year.


	2. The Dreaded Tutorial and Ruse of an Ooze

Butthead and Beavis had just inserted Cuphead into their XBOX ONE. They had created their own profiles or some other crap like that as Butthead put it. Our story was about to begin.

~Well, Cuphead and his pal, Mugman...

They like to roll the dice!

By chance they came,

'pon Devil's game...

and gosh they paid the price!

Paid the price!

And now, they're fighting for their lives...

on a mission fraught with dread!

And if they proceed...

but don't succeed...

Well...

The Devil will take their heads!~

As the opening song played, Beavis and Butthead had disgusted looks on their faces. "What the hell is this crap?" Butthead asked in revulsion as the two heard the barbershop tune. "I don't know, but it sucks!" Beavis added as the song continued. "And what is it with those cup dudes?" Butthead asked more as the duo's attention was now on the cup brothers, but the song still continued. "Damnit, Butthead. This song is now stuck in my head! Ermheheh!" Beavis complained as he received a painful smack from Butthead.

"There. That should get it out of your head." Butthead nonchalantly chuckled. "Damnit. That hurt." Beavis muttered as the song finally ended. "Finally. That song sucked." Butthead and Beavis now started up the game as they pressed a button with A. Soon, they came across a menu with an option to start the game. "This is gonna suck." Both muttered at the same time as Butthead selected a file.

Soon, the two idiots were subject to a book opening up. "And it's a book?" Butthead asked, disappointed. Beavis took his time to read the storyline and read the words out loud and Butthead went silent for Beavis' sake.

 _"Once upon a time, in a magical place called Inkwell Isle, there were two brothers named Cuphead and Mugman. They lived without a care under the watchful eye of the Elder Kettle. One day the two boys wandered far from home and - despite the Elder Kettle's many warnings - ended up on the wrong side of the tracks and entered the Devil's Casino. Inside, Cuphead and Mugman soon found a winning streak at the Craps table..."_

The two idiots stopped reading and snickered. "Craps..." Butthead chuckled as Beavis snickered. After the laughfest, Beavis continued to read.

 _""Hot Dawg!" exclaimed King Dice, the casino's sleazy manager. "These fellas can't lose!" "Nice run, boys." laughed a newcomer. The brothers gasped. It was the Devil himself! "Now how about we raise the stakes?" "Win one more roll, and all the loot in my casino is yours!" the Devil boomed. "But if you refuse, I'll have your souls, deal?" Cuphead, blinded by easy riches, nodded and grabbed for a throw. "Good gosh, Cuphead, no!" cried Mugman, for he understood the danger. But it was too late!"_

Butthead scoffed. "What kind of person says 'Gosh' nowadays?" "SHUT UP BUTTHEAD, I'M READING!" Exclaimed Beavis.

 _""Snake eyes!" Laughed the Devil while slamming the floor. "You lose!" The brothers trembled in fear as he loomed over them. "Now, about those souls..." The brothers pleaded for their very lives. "Th-there must be another w-way to repay you." Mugman stammered. "Yes, p-please, mister!" Cuphead added. "Hmm, perhaps there is." The Devil snickered, pulling out a parchment. "I have here a list of my runaway debtors. Collect their souls for me, and I just might pardon you two mugs!" "Now get going!" The Devil roared, kicking the boys out most rudely. "You have 'til midnight tomorrow to collect every one of those souls! Otherwise, I'll be the one collecting yours!" Cuphead and Mugman were terribly frightened as they ran as fast as they could. "C'mon, Mug!" panted Cuphead. "We have to find the Elder Kettle. He'll know what to do!"_

"Those two cup dudes were a bunch of dumbasses. Uhuhuhuh!" Butthead interrupted the silence. "I don't even understand what's happening." Beavis ironically stated as they were now in a room with the Elder Kettle. "I don't like this dude." Butthead stated as he made his way as Player 1, leaving Beavis stuck as Player 2. "Yeah, let's get out of here before he touches our wieners."

However, as the two knuckleheads were trying to figure out how to move, they triggered a conversation with the Elder Kettle. "Damnit, Beavis. Now look what you did." Butthead said as he skipped the dialogue. Just after the skipped dialogue, the duo passed by some papers as Beavis accidentally pressed the button that triggered the tutorial.

"DAMNIT, BEAVIS!" Butthead yelled as he smacked Beavis across the face. "OW, DAMNIT! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Beavis roared as he attacked Butthead. The two squabbled for a good minute before resuming their game.

The duo now appeared to be in some kind of tutorial. 'Hold Down to crouch.' Butthead read as the two did just that. "That was easy." 'A to Jump. Tap for short jump, Hold for high jump.' Beavis read as the two jumped over a square and reached a cylinder. They tried to jump to the cylinder. Multiple times. "Damnit, how are you supposed to get over there?" Butthead complained as the two then noticed another note. 'Y to Dash. Quick evade on ground or air.' Butthead read as the two tried just that with their jumps. 'Down + A to Descend.' Beavis read as the two knuckleheads did that as well.

"This game is gonna be easy!" Butthead laughed, having no idea how wrong he would be as soon as the two would exit the tutorial.

Soon the duo came across a target that was blocking their way. 'X to Shoot. RB to Lock, 8-Way Aiming.' Just like that, Beavis and Butthead destroyed the target. "That target's a wuss." Butthead laughed as the duo came across 3 pips and one more high ledge. "I don't think we can Dash there." Beavis muttered as Butthead read the next note. 'A to Parry Slap, Press Jump While Airborne To Interact With Pink Objects.' "Pink is for wusses." Butthead mocked as the duo practiced parrying all the way to the ledge. Once both reached the ledge, they came across a ghost that bore a striking resemblance to Cuphead.

'Resurrect, Revive Your Partner With A Well-Timed Parry On The Ghost, 2-Player Only.' Beavis read as Butthead parried the ghost. Letting out a rather ghastly "Thank you!", the ghost disappeared. 'B to EX Move, Upgraded Attack That Requires One Super Meter Card.' As the duo pressed B, they let out giant blue blasts. Beavis and Butthead's eyes widened. "WHOA! THAT WAS COOL!" Butthead exclaimed as the two then came along a coin. 'Coin, Collect Coins To Purchase Items From The Shop.' "I call dibs." Butthead muttered as he grabbed the coin. "Hey, no fair! I saw it first!" Beavis complained as Butthead exited the tutorial.

"Now let's get out of here!" Butthead then suggested as Beavis seemed to agree.

The duo now appeared to be in an RPG-styled map as Cuphead and Mugman looked different now. "We're so small, Beavis." "I know." Then, they happened to come across an Apple man. "Uh, what's up, Apple Dude?" 'Looks like you're in for it, now eh? Well, I used to be the same, always gettin' into trouble... runnin', jumpin', shootin'... but now I prefer just strollin' around and goin' to the pictures! But hey. Lemme give ya a hand. Take this!' Beavis read out loud as the duo received 3 coins for their conversation. "Lucky..." Beavis muttered as they came across a shop of some sort. 'Porkrind's Emporium.' Butthead read as the duo snickered.

"Huhuhuhuh. Rind." "Let's go, dude."

As Butthead pressed Enter, they were greeted with a rather gruff "WELCOME!" from what appeared to be an anthromorphic pig. "Uh, okay." Butthead muttered, weirded out by the pig man. There, they came across several potions and charms. The duo read their choices. 'Chaser- Long range with below-average damage. No aiming required.' 'Heart- Adds an additional hit point but slightly weakens your attack power.' 'Spread- Short range with great damage.' 'Smoke Bomb- You will not take damage during a dash.' 'Roundabout- Average damage. Aim backwards for maximum range.' This was a pretty difficult decision for the duo. "Uh, Beavis?" "I'll, erm, go for the bomb thingy 'cause I like fire." Beavis muttered as he purchased the Smoke Bomb. "Whatever, I guess I'm getting this Chaser thingy." As the duo made their decisions, they exited the shop.

'You gots to equip those new purchases if you want to use them. Look at your equip cards, ya bums!' "Alright, pig dude." Butthead muttered as he pressed Y. As the duo finished equipping, they were ready to take on the world of Cuphead. "So, where should we go?" Beavis muttered as Butthead quickly answered. "We gotta, like, find those debtor dudes, so we can save our souls." "Oh yeah, yeah yeah..." The duo were walking around when they noticed a tree that stood out. "Maybe there's a giant squirrel in there." Beavis muttered to Butthead. "Yeah, let's check it out." As the duo interacted with the tree, they saw a sign that popped up which Butthead read. 'Goopy Le Grande in: Ruse of an Ooze'

"This must be one of those debtor dudes." Beavis stated as they had a choice of choosing a difficulty. 'Simple or Regular' "Let's do Regular because Simple is for wusses!" "Good point!" Beavis shouted as the duo were about to face their first boss.

'THIS MATCH WILL GET RED-HOT!' The duo saw a blue slime that took a stance. "He looks simple enough." Butthead commented as the fight started. Suddenly, the slime started hopping around the place, hitting Cuphead in the process.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!?" Butthead yelled as the duo started shooting at Goopy while trying to avoiding him. Goopy suddenly stopped... "There! Now hold still so we can kick your ass!" Beavis shouted, unaware that Goopy was preparing a punch and unleashed it onto Mugman, who was unfortunate enough to be near Le Grande. "DAMNIT!"

Butthead laughed as he mocked Beavis. "Dumbass..." The duo were shooting and dodging, shooting and dodging, shooting and dodging. "Damnit! This game is stupid! This fight should not take that long!" Butthead complained as Goopy took out a pill and swallowed it.

Beavis and Butthead just had shocked looks as Goopy grew in size. "What the hell!? Now he's huge!" Beavis yelled as he and Butthead now concentrated more on trying to avoid the slime. Butthead changed his weapon as it now focused on Goopy Le Grande.

"There! Now all I have to do is just dodge!" Butthead proudly stated as he dashed and dashed and dashed. "Yeah, well my dash is smoking-hot!" Beavis declared as the Smoke Bomb did wonders, allowing Mugman to pass right through Goopy.

The cycle of attacking and dodging continued until Goopy suddenly stopped, appearing quite dizzy. "Yeah! We're kicking your ass!" Butthead and Beavis laughed at Goopy's extent, unaware that this was only a cue to the final phase as a gravestone was dropped on Le Grande.

"Damn it!" Beavis uttered as the duo continued their pattern of attacking and dodging. However, since Beavis did not get the Chaser, he was forced to jump and shoot. "Damnit, you get the good stuff!" Beavis complained. "That's right!" Butthead boasted as 'KNOCKOUT!' was declared. The music came crashing to a halt as they witnessed Goopy's grave crack in half. The duo chanted Black Sabbath in victory soon after. "That was cool." Beavis muttered as the duo laughed.

'Achievement Unlocked: Taking Names'

The duo then witnessed their score.  
TIME: 01:53  
HP BONUS: 1/3  
PARRY: 0/3  
SUPER METER: 5/6  
SKILL LEVEL: **  
FINAL GRADE: B-

"What is this? School?" Butthead complained as they saw their grade for fighting against the slime. "Yeah, this is summer! We don't need school!" Beavis added. Butthead then deadpanned. "This game is already getting stupider..."

Back to the overworld map. The duo witnessed the cups jumping in victory as a new path over a hill appeared. They then witnessed their first ever Soul Contract collected. 'Goopy Le Grande' "Glad that's over." Beavis muttered. "Yeah." Butthead added as the two noticed a red dot on the map...


	3. Forest Follies and Botanic Panic

(Last time on this series, Beavis and Butthead braved the dreaded Tutorial and smashed the terrible Goopy Le Grande.)

Beavis and Butthead were figuring out where to go next when they saw a red dot just south of the tree. "Uh, what is that?" Butthead asked. "I don't know." Beavis had no idea, but they were going to check it out.

As soon as the two approached the dot, a sign popped up. Beavis read the details. 'Forest Follies, Run'n Gun'

Butthead smirked as he and Beavis entered the level. "Anything with 'gun' in it is cool. I bet we're gonna shoot some prostitutes!" Butthead then laughed with Beavis joining in. "Yeah, yeah!"

'YOU'RE UP!' There was no boss in sight. Instead, the duo appeared to be in the middle of a field. Beavis and Butthead were a little confused before moving on as they were unexpectedly ambushed by flower people. "WHAT THE!?" The duo exclaimed as the flowers hit the duo. Beavis and Butthead recovered from their shock as they shot at the plant people, who went down easily. Then, there it was. A coin in sight. "I call dibs." Butthead laughed as Cuphead jumped upwards to the coin. "NO WAY, BUTTHEAD, IT'S MINE!" Beavis screamed as Mugman shot at Cuphead to no avail. Then, Cuphead snatched it.

"DAMN IT!" Beavis yelled. "I CALL DIBS ON THE NEXT ONE!" Beavis stated. "Uh, whatever you say, Beavis." Butthead laughed as they shot at mushrooms that shot spores, tiny slimes, and tulips that shot fire pellets. "This is cooler than the fight with the slime anyways." Butthead said as Cuphead and Mugman shot everything in sight.

Then, the duo came across a pink spike-ball, which was hovering up and down. Being the trigger-happy teens Beavis and Butthead were, they shot at it, but it was to no effect. "Huh? How come our weapons aren't killing it?" Butthead was confused as the duo decided to just pass it but when they passed it, another coin was in sight.

"THIS ONE'S MINE!" Mugman dashed for the coin but ended up getting hit by a flower person floating down. "DAMNIT!" "You should've watched where you're going..." Butthead said as he snatched the coin. "...dumbass..."

"ERM, DAMNIT! I WANT A COIN!" Beavis shouted as he and Butthead shot everything in sight. "Uh, everything seems so good so far." Butthead said as they jumped onto yet another log. But there was another coin there. "THIS ONE'S MINE!" Beavis shouted as he shoved Butthead off the couch. "AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT!"

However, this coin was above the pink thing that the duo had encountered. To make matters worse, now there were acorns hovering above him. "Damnit! How are you supposed to get it!?" Beavis shouted as he stood there before he made his move and for his efforts, was hit by an acorn, causing him to die. "DAMNIT!"

"Now what you'd do that for, butt-knocker!?" Butthead got up, pissed at what Beavis did and sat back down as he punched Beavis in the face. As Butthead returned to the game, he saw it was too late to save Mugman. "Serves you right, dumbass." Butthead laughed as he simply walked past it.

-BEAVIS' DEATH COUNT: 1-

Then, Cuphead came across several mushrooms and one coin. "Easy." Butthead simply cleared the entire section as his shots destroyed the acorns before...

A giant acorn machine appeared before the duo's eyes. "KILL IT! KILL IT QUICKLY!" Beavis shouted. "I'm trying, dumbass, but these stupid acorns are getting in the way! "Butthead complained as the Chaser alternated between the acorns and the machine. It took a good 30 seconds until it exploded. "FINALLY!"

With Cuphead free to move on, Butthead jumped for a platform when a chomper plant came from the bottom and snapped at him. "DAMNIT!" Butthead shouted as he was left with only 1 HP. "Those chomper plants suck!" Butthead complained as he waited until he made his move and snatched one final coin.

'BRAVO!'

Beavis and Butthead didn't guitar riff this time. "That sucked!" Butthead complained. "Yeah! We were trying to get those coins but all those fartknockers were getting in the way!" Beavis added.

The duo then witnessed their score.  
TIME: 02:06  
HP BONUS: 0/3  
PARRY: 0/3  
GOLD COINS: 4/5  
SKILL LEVEL: **  
FINAL GRADE: C

Then, Cuphead and Mugman were hopping in victory as a bridge appeared over to reach a new area. "CUPHEAD!"

I think there was a farm down here." Butthead said as they crossed over south to a garden patch. 'The Root Pack in: Botanic Panic' Beavis read as they entered the level.

'Here's a real high-class bout!' The duo found themselves up against a giant potato. "Let's smash it." Beavis said as the two walloped on Moe Tato, dodging the projectiles. "This is easier than the slime." Butthead commented as the potato spat for a while before being defeated, retreating into the ground...

...for a giant onion to appear. "Let's peel it." Butthead smirked as the two wailed on poor Weepy. Speaking of wailing, Weepy started crying tears, which the duo dodged. "Heh! He's crying like a girl!" Beavis ironically mocked.

"This is actually MILES easier than the slime." Butthead admitted as the onion retreated into the ground just in time for a giant psychotic carrot to appear, hurling carrot missles at the boys.

"Damnit, not this again." Butthead complained as they went to work destroying the carrots before focusing on Psycarrot himself whilst dodging eye beams. Soon after that, the carrot missles began again.

"This is actually not that bad." Butthead said as 'KNOCKOUT!' was declared. Psycarrot was pulling on his leaves in disbelief as the two cups won. "Yeah! We won!" Beavis cheered as the duo received their score. 'Achievement Unlocked: Perfect Run' "And we did it without getting our asses kicked, too!" Beavis added to his joy.

TIME: 1:11  
HP BONUS: 3/3  
PARRY: 0/3  
SUPER METER: 6/6  
SKILL LEVEL: **  
FINAL GRADE: B+

Back to the overworld, the duo noticed a bridge open up southwards as well as collecting a new soul contract. 'The Root Pack' "Cool." Butthead said as they prepared to head towards the new bridge...


End file.
